


First Kiss

by submarinefleet



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, They get horny then stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submarinefleet/pseuds/submarinefleet
Summary: Something’s been bothering Caboose lately. You’re the only person in Blood Gulch he really feels comfortable with, so you’re about to find out what it is.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I originally posted on tumblr. I'm slowly moving my work from there over to Ao3. Please enjoy. : )

“Can I kiss you?”

You still weren’t entirely sure if you heard that right.

Certainly, the day started out normally enough. Church and Tucker went off to their usual haunt, to spy on the Reds and argue. Which left you and an unusually quiet Caboose guarding the base. This, in turn, led to your current predicament.

It happened half an hour in. With no warning and no explanation, Caboose turned to you, and finally broke his silence.

“What.” You barked incredulously, a bit sharper than intended.

Caboose shrunk back. “C-… can I kiss you.” He repeated himself in a tiny voice. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

You stared back at him, slightly taken aback. “Uh… well, why?”

“Well…” Caboose shuffled his feet slightly, and dropped his head sheepishly. “I’ve never kissed anyone before, and… I’d ask Church, or Tucker, but I think they’d laugh at me.”

You considered his words. Yes, he was probably right on the money with that one.

Another minute of thought—which Caboose spent fidgeting—brought you to make up your mind. “Okay. You can kiss me. But let’s go inside first.”

“Okay.” Caboose responded obediently.

You trudged down the ramp into the flag chamber; Caboose following along like a puppy-dog. When he started to pause, you inclined your head to the next ramp down.

It continued like this through the armory—where you dropped off your weapons—as you formulated how you wanted this to go in your head. Caboose stopped again in the common room, but you shook your head at him. “I’d rather be somewhere we won’t be disturbed.” You already had such a place in mind.

As you came to a stop in one of the underground storerooms, you turned so you were facing each other, and removed your helmet. You let it drop to the floor with a clatter.

Caboose awkwardly mirrored the gesture after a moment’s pause.

You gave a cursory glance over his face. Caboose had remarkably boyish features for being the tallest and overall bulkiest on the team, with the bluest eyes you’d ever seen. He was idly nibbling his lip, avoiding your gaze, and still silent.

“Caboose.” You said gently. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Hearing that, Caboose seemed to make up his mind, and he met your gaze finally with a determined—but no less docile—look. “No, I want to.”

Caboose stepped closer so he was towering over you, and paused again. You watched the rapid movement of his eyes as he looked back and forth between your lips and your eyes. His face was bright red.

You huffed out a soft laugh, and smiled up at him. “You can start with a kiss on the forehead if you want, and work your way down.”

Caboose nodded stiffly, and leaned down with a nervous jerk to stop once again; mouth inches from your forehead. He closed his eyes, let out a breath of air that fanned warmth against your skin, and pecked you on the forehead.

You beamed at him in response. “You did it…!” You cheered softly.

The responding smile was the most flustered, excited, dorky grin you’d ever seen. Something in your head instantly clicked that maybe you found that a bit more endearing than you should.

After his excitement died down a bit, Caboose next focused his attention on the tip of your nose. This one was easier—he pecked you almost right away.

You couldn’t fight the answering grin.

Caboose started to look at your lips again, but quickly tore his gaze away—with a brand new flush—and instead focused on your cheeks. He dutifully gave you a peck on each.

You sighed softly in response, your hands drifting up to lightly grasp Caboose’s forearms of their own accord. It’d been a long time since anyone handled you this gently.

In response to your touch, Caboose raised his hands to loosely grasp your arms at the elbow, and drifted his face closer until your noses were brushing together.

You wanted very badly to close the distance, but you fought the urge. You wanted to give him the chance to do this at his own speed. Instead, you whispered, “It’s okay.”

Caboose shuddered slightly as your breath passed over his lips. And then he leaned in.

It was a very chaste kiss, and lasted a moment or two. His lips were chapped, but otherwise very warm and soft. Even though it was brief, it made your mouth tingle.

“You did it.” You repeated from earlier, after he pulled away.

Caboose was now possibly even redder than before. But he was smiling so wide the muscles of his mouth were twitching from the strain of it. “Can I do it again?” He whispered breathlessly.

You beamed. “Of course.”

This time, Caboose wasted little time in kissing you. This one lasted a bit longer than the first, but it was still over quickly. The difference was, he immediately went back in for another. And another.

You began to giggle from the combination of his eagerness, and the tingle in your lips. You didn’t intend to—the sheer pleasantness and joy of the situation just bubbled up until you couldn’t contain it anymore. Your hands slid up to cup his face, and you started kissing him back eagerly.

Hearing your giggling started Caboose giggling too. As he gained confidence, he began to alternate between longer kisses, and lightly peppering your mouth all over with pecks. His hands mirrored yours again; raising to gently cup your jawline and the base of your skull.

You weren’t sure how long this went on for—the two of you just giggling uncontrollably and kissing. There was a point where Caboose stopped kissing just your mouth, and began including the rest of your face from your temple to your jaw to even your ears. Both of your arms had already shifted to embrace the other; yours wrapped around his neck, and his cradling your torso.

You don’t know what possessed you, but you started backing up, and guiding Caboose after you.

Sadly, you didn’t account for the helmets that the two of you haphazardly deposited on the floor earlier. Your foot landed half-on one and slipped off, immediately throwing you off your balance, and sending you careening backward.

Caught off guard, Caboose lost his balance too, and followed after you.

What was supposed to be you hitting the wall hard was instead cushioned by both of Caboose’s arms—which he had raised instinctively to protect your spine and the back of your head.

You stared wide-eyed at each other, all silent.

You could feel your heart thudding loudly in your chest from the sudden spike in adrenalin. You were also much more aware of how close Caboose was than you were a minute ago. You were trapped between him and the wall, nose-to-nose, with him looming over you. You could feel his breath on your face.

The atmosphere seemed vastly different from a moment ago, and from the wide-eyed expression on his face, Caboose could feel it too.

There was a warmth pooling in your abdomen, and the tingle from earlier seemed to have dropped down there as well. A thought struck you—he’s not ready for this—but it was quickly swallowed up by the intensity of the moment.

For what felt like hours the two of you just waited, and watched each other; alone together with only the sound of your twin labored breaths. Then, like he was being tugged along an invisible line, Caboose was leaning in to kiss you again.

Your lips brushed together for the barest instant… then you were flattening your palms against his chest, and giving Caboose a gentle push. “That’s enough, buddy.”

Caboose pulled back blinking like he was waking up from a dream; his expression slowly clearing from bleary confusion, directly into hurt.

You watched in dismay at his eyes watered up slightly.

“Did I… did I do something wrong?” Caboose whispered, already sounding distraught and on the verge of crying.

“ _Oh no_ , sweetheart, no–” You caught his face in-between your palms. “You were great! I really like kissing you.”

Caboose made no move to pull away, but was looking everywhere but you. Finally, he risked a glance at your face. “… Really?”

“Yes.” You said firmly. “You’re a great kisser, Caboose. All that happened was it was starting to get a little too heated for your first kiss.”

Caboose was looking off to the side again. He chewed his lip idly, considering your words.

“Did _you_ like it?” You asked after a moment of silence.

Caboose glanced back at you for a moment, flushed, and looked away again. “… Yes.”

“Do you want to try again sometime?”

“ _Yes_.” Caboose answered instantly this time. His eyes widened immediately after, shocked at himself, and he buried his face in his hands in mortification. He whined softly in the song of his people: the shamefaced puppies.

You giggled, and gently slid your hands up over his cheeks and temples, to thread into his fluffy mop of hair. You haven’t giggled this much since you were a kid. It was a nicer change than you would’ve expected, and you wouldn’t mind making it more of a habit. “Well _I’d_ like to try again sometime.”

Caboose peeked at you from between his fingers. He didn’t say anything right away—choosing instead to just regard you with his blue, blue eyes. Finally, the softest: “Okay.”

You gently tugged his head toward you to place chaste kisses onto the backs of each of his hands; across the cool metal knuckles of his gauntlets. “It’s a deal.”

You smiled at Caboose, and Caboose smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to get more up soon. : )


End file.
